The New Me
by TVDFandom23
Summary: AU/AH Elena has changed her style from last year and is now on the guys radars at school, but can she attract her older brother's best-friend with the blue eyes and raven black hair who is known as the school's player that she had feelings for since she started high school? And what if that guy already likes her but doesn't want to say anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1;**

**Elena POV**

*BANG BANG BANG*

"Elena Wake up! It's almost time to go to school!" I hear my older brother Jeremy say.

I roll out of bed, I look at myself in the mirror and smile. For once I feel good about myself. I'm so happy I decided to get that make-over over the summer because at school I'm known as "Geeky Gilbert" or "No Style Gilbert" because I used to wear long librarian skirts, long sleeve turtlenecks, some cheap flip-flop and my hair was always in a tight slicked back bun and to think of it, I hated it so I took the matters in my own hands and asked my best-friends Bonnie and Caroline to help so that I can be a new me.

I open the closet and go for my black distress style skinny jeans, a white tank top and a cropped brown leather jacket. I sit at my vanity table and start straightening my hair, after 10 minutes and having it how I like it I start on my makeup. Winged black eyeliner, Brown colored eye shadow and mascara to my eyes. I pencil in my eyebrows to make them look fuller and better, I apply some blush and little bit of shinny lip gloss. With myself ready, I head downstairs, grab myself a bowl for some cereal and sit beside my brother.

He looks up and exclaims,

"Ah finally! My sister is ready. What the hell do you do in there? Last year it took you like 5 minutes tops and now at least 30 minutes. Were going to be late if you keep that up!" Jer says.

"Sorry big bro, but I need to look good, don't you remember? I changed my style and how I look because of getting bullied last year? I don't want that to happen again this year" I whisper the last part.

"Elena, if anyone is still bullying you this year you need to tell me because no one hurts my little sister"

I get up and hug him,

"Thanks Jer, I love you"

"I love you too Elena, but if we keep this mushy thing up we are definitely going to be late for school"

"Alright, then let's go!"

I put on my ankle cut heeled black boots and with that we head out to the car for a new year and a new me.

**Author's note**

**This is my first fan fiction so any thing that you think should get better or that you think it's fine, let me know because I would really appreciate that.**

**It's an AU/AH Delena story. There will also be more POV other than Elena. I was thinking Damon and the gang.**

**Jeremy, Damon, Klaus & Katherine are 17 so they're in 12th grade **

**Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt & Tyler are 16 so they're in 11th grade**

**There will be more characters along the way but those are the basic ones. I was thinking of also putting in a little of Beremy, Steferine and ether a Klaroline or Forwood. **

**I will be updating this story if some of you like it so let me know what you think!**

**Thank you :)**

**-TVDFandom23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; **

**Damon POV**

"DAMON GET UP" Stefan yells

I try to open my eyes but the sun is way to bright! I don't think I should of had a party yesterday and got that wasted! Ugh maybe I can just pretend I didn't hear Stefan and sleep all day.

"Damon I know you're awake so get your ass out of bed and get dress and bring me to school!"

I'm going to kill him. I don't care if he's my brother but I'm going to kill him. Who the hell cares that school started today? I certainly don't! I finally open my eyes and look around my room. There's some booze in the corner, on my dresser, in the washroom and on the floor. I laugh to myself, the amount of alcohol that I can get is crazy, which is why my parties are always the best and because of my dashing good looks. I get out of bed and head to the washroom to take a quick shower. I go to my dresser and take out my usual outfit; black pants, black t-shirt and my trusty black lether jacket putting on my black vans. Heading downstairs I hear movement in the kitchen,

"Hey Stef!" I hear him hitting his head on the kitchen fridge and I start laughing.

"Damon! Not cool!" He says while rubbing his head.

"Sorry little bro, but I thought that your hero hairdo was way to fluffy for my taste"

"Whatever. So you want breakfast?"

"Ya whacha got lil bro?"

"Ugh I got, cereal, and toast.. ya that's pretty much we got in this house"

"Hit me up with some cereal" He takes out the lucky charms and a bowl gives them to me and I start eating. He copies my action and we eat in silence.

"So Damon...I hum"

"Just spit it out, say it"

"Well can, ugh.. are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic! Why the odd question"

"Never mind, let's go to school"

He gets up, puts his bowl in the sink after rinsing it and leaves the room. I slowly get up trying to figure out what he means but decide not to think about right now. I grab my bag and go to my car, my brother right behind me. We get in my blue Camaro and drive to school listening to some ACDC. Getting out of my car I look around the yard for my friends. Klaus is trying to cozy up to Caroline, Mason is talking to his brother Tyler and Jeremy is getting out of his car and his sister following suit, but when I see her I find myself looking back again and feeling my heart stop a beat.

**Author's note**

**Thank you for the reviews on this story and giving it a chance!**

**Hopefully you will take the time to read and review and soon I will start to update with longer chapters these are just to get the story started. **

**I still don't know if I should do Klaroline or Forwood maybe I can do a little bit of both? Let me know on this and what you would like better for this story.**

**Reviews are the only way to make sure this story is at your liking so please review to tell me what you think and what I should fix.**

**Thank you:)**

**-TVDFandom23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; **

**Elena POV**

Getting out of the car I instantly feel eyes on me, I look around and see that almost all the school is looking at me and some of them whispering, the guys winking at me and some of them looking at me from head to toe. I look up at my brother to see him looking across the yard, probably trying to find his friends.I also look around and I finally find Caroline and Bonnie,

"Hey girls"

"Hello sexy lady!" Caroline says with a wink

"Hey Elena, I love the outfit choice for today" Bonnie

"Thanks Bonnie! Caroline stop winking its creeping me out" I say laughing

"Sorry girl but you look good! I'm happy you finally decided to change your style, and that you asked me the fashion expert!" Caroline said all excited

"Yes Caroline that's exactly why I asked you to help me, it didn't have anything to do that your my best-friend or anything."

I hear the warning bell go off and decide to go find my locker. I wave goodbye to my friends and walk in the school. I feel like everybody is looking at me but I decide to let it go because this time it's not because I'm "Geeky Gilbert" but because I'm the new Elena Gilbert. I finally find my locker and look at my neighbour which is Stefan Salvatore my best-friend since high school.

"Well hello locker neighbour"

"Hey Ele.. Woah you look different!" Stefan says

"Good different or bad different?"

"Good different definetly good different"

"Well thank you kind sir"

"No problem Miss Gilbert" he says with a wink and the Salvatore famous smirk

"So what classes do you have this semester?"

"Uhh" He pulls out his schedule and looks over it "PE, Chemistry, English & Calculus. You?"

"French, Chemistry, History & Calculus" I say reading my schedule

"Well look at that Gilbert we have Chemistry and Calculus together"

I hear the second warning bell and take my binder for my first class.

"Well I'm off to french Salvatore, i'll see you later!" I say while walking away

"Bye Gilbert! I'll see you at lunch"

I look back to him and smile, when I turn around I end up hitting a hard solid chest and feel myself hit the floor and my books flying everywhere.

"Ouch" I mutter

"Look where your goi..."

I look up to see why the head attached to the chest stop talking and I'm met with stunning blue eyes and feel the air get taken away from my lungs at seeing who it is.

Damon Salvatore.

**Damon POV**

I walk in school after the second warning bell because nobody is left in the yard. When I get in the halls I feel a small body hit me and hit the ground.

"Ouch" they mutter

"Look where your goi..." I stop mid-sentence at seeing who I hit. Elena Gilbert.

"Oh shit, uh Sorry Gilbert but you got to start looking where your going" I say adding a smirk. She blushes,

"I'm blaming me falling on my ass your brothers fault and yours!" She adds with a raised eyebrow

"My brothers fault? What did he do?"

"He was talking to me before I walked away, therefore he distracted me and it's now his fault"

"Ah. Well there you go blame it on my lil bro and not me"

"Whatever you say Salvatore" She says with a cute little smirk

As I was going to reply back I hear the final bell going off. I look back at Elena and see her looking a little freaked out. I let out a small chuckle at how beautiful she looks. Wait Damon Salvatore doesn't refer to girls as beautiful!

"Well mini Gilbert" I say while picking up her books "I'll see you later"

She gets up and takes her things that I picked up,

"Thanks Damon, and yeah I'll see you later." She waves goodbye and I watch her walk away with a smile on my face.

**Author's note**

**I made this chapter a little longer and hopefully you guys will like it. I have so many ideas for this story that the inspiration is just flowing. I will probably post more chapters today because well it's summer and I got the time.**

**How do you like the story so far? Is there something that you don't like? Something you want me to change? Am I doing a good job?**

**I love it when I get reviews so please don't be afraid of saying what you are thinking.**

**I will also try to update this story daily since I don't have school until end of August.**

**Next Chapter;**

**Katherine will be introduced. In this story she isn't related to Elena and she doesn't look exactly like her but there is allot of similarities. Katherine and her "friends" bullied Elena allot last year so we will see if this year that is going to happen again and if Elena will stand up to them. We will see some thoughts of the past by Damon about Elena. **

**(Should I do a prequel to this story to when Elena started high school and before the transformation?) **

**Thank you for reading my new story:)**

**-TVDFandom23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; **

**Elena POV**

French class went by fast even tho I got there late my teacher didn't mind since she knows I wont be late again. Ya it pays off to be a nerd most of the time. I walk to Chemistry and spot Stefan sitting at the back talking to Matt. I sit at the desk beside him and pull out my phone and text Caroline, I'm in the middle of a text when I feel 2 pairs of eyes on me. I lift my head up and frow looking up and see Matt and Stefan watching me.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, no we are just uh never mind. So what did you do this summer?" Matt asks

"I mostly spent it with Caroline and Bonnie. What about you guys?"

"Typical guy things I guess, party's, sports and cars" Matt awnsers. I start laughing,

"You guys partied? Really Stefan is like anti party guy because of his brother and you go but do no drinking or drugs because of your sister" I say with a raised eyebrow

"Ok you caught us! We pretty much just played video games that had cars in them"

"Thats more like the Matt Donovan and Stefan Salvatore I know and love" I say looking in my bag to get my stuff out for class, when I look back up I find Matt and Stefan slightly flushed. I frown wondering what happened but decide to let it go because they look nervous and embarassed.

**Stefan POV**

Elena just looks so beautiful. All Chemistry class I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I've always had feelings for my best-friend but I never acted on them because I never had the guts to do it but I think this year is my year. When the bell rings I let out a relieved sigh knowing that it's finally lunch time. I wait by Elena's desk for her so that we can walk to lunch together like we always do. Getting in the cafeteria I see plenty of guys looking at my best-friend like if she is fresh meat. I guess changing her looks attracts douche bags which I don't get since she was also beautiful before. Suddenly the "bitch click" as Elena and I like to call them because they like to torture Elena well mostly Katherine but the click don't do anything about it, are comingat full speed to "talk" to Elena.

"Hey Geeky Gilbert" Andie says one of the "bitch click" girls

"No you mean Try hard Gilbert" Katherine replies and all the girls start to laugh

"Good one" Elena says with a sarcastic tone, "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"She adds

Katherine looks genuily surprised that Elena talked back to her and I'm proud that she is finally standing up for herself. Katherine walks closer to Elena,

"What did you say?"

"Are you that dumb that you didn't hear me the first time? Wow"

"Ok listen up geek, I will not let you talk to me like that"

"You know what that is rich comming from you! Since I started high school I have been the first one on your hit list and I'm sick and tired of you always picking on me! The worst part is that I don't even know what the hell I did to you"

Katherine and her click all huddle up in a circle around Elena and I,

"Well well Gilbert it looks like you have guts talking to me like that, if you don'ts start listening to me, this school year will be hell for you" Katherine threatens

"No Katherine" Elena walks closer to Katherine "You will not torment me this year because I just don't give a crap anymore. So stop being a stuck up bitch and leave me alone" With that said Elena takes my hand and drags me to our table. I sit down and look at everyone at the table, Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah have their jaw hitting the table at how impressed they are and the boys ; Matt and Tyler just look completly inlove with Elena right now.

"Elena?" A voice behind us say. Elena turns around,

"Yeah Mason?" She asks a little skeptical

"Well the guys and I thought that you standing up to Katherine was super cool and hot so" He takes out a invitation "there's this back to school party at my place and I wanted to personally invite you"

Elena takes the invitation and smiles "Thanks Mason. Is it fine if I bring friends?" She says looking around the table,

"Yeah that's cool" with that he walks away

"Well who's up for a party Friday night" Elena exclaim, the girls start to talk about shopping which ugh not a conversation I want to hear so I turn to the guys and start talking about sports. Ah it's good to be back at school.

**Author's note**

**So this is chapter 4, we see Elena standing up to Katherine so obviously in the future Katherine will get her revenge. I know I promised Damon's thoughts about the pass on Elena in this chapter but I didn't think it would of been smart to put it in this chapter so for that, next chapter is only in Damon POV and I will try to make it extra long for you guys!**

**Thank you for reading this story! And I will post Chapter 5 later today.**

**-TVDFandom23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; **

**Damon POV**

Man I'm happy History is over and it's now lunch. A guys got to eat and I seriously thought I was going to die in there, stupid Lucky Charms are not good enough for my killer body. I walk into the cafeteria and automatically find my friends sitting around looking slightly bothered by Katherine and her friends which I completly understand beacause they are really annoying but I tolerate them because Katherine is good in the sheets. I grab some food and sit down at the table and Katherine comes up to me and gives me a kiss,

"What was that for?"

"Well, I thought maybe later we can head over to my place since my parents are away on a buisness trip" she wispers in my ear. I smirk and give her a wink indicating that I know what she means. Suddenly she gets up and leaves with her crew and I follow her with my eye wondering what she is up to. When she stops infront of Elena and my brother I know that things wont go well because Katherine always had it out for Elena since day one of her high school years and no one knows why.

_It was Elena's first day and she was walking down the halls with Caroline and Bonnie and I was watching her walk at her locker still amazed by her beauty hidden behind her clothes. Suddenly Katherine leaves my group of friends and goes to Elena's locker and I know this won't be good because Katherine is never nice. _

_"Hey Geek whats your name?"_

_"Elena. Elena Gilbert" _

_"Your related to Jeremy? Well I guess only 1 kid of the family can get the looks I'm Katherine"_

_"O..okay" Elena says nervously _

_"Well I just wanted to say Hello because this will certainly not be the first time we talk" Katherine walks back over to me and acts like nothing happend. I glance back at Elena to see her hand shake while trying to open her locker door and her other hand wipe away a tear._

Shaking out of my thoughts I pick up on the end of the their conversation

"...if you don't start listening to me, this school year will be hell for you" Katherine says

"No Katherine" Elena walks closer to Katherine "You will not torment me this year because I just don't give a crap anymore. So stop being a stuck up bitch and leave me alone" With that she takes my brother's hand which I got to admit hurts me a little and walks over to her table with her friends and Katherine walks back over to us.

"What the hell was that Katherine!?" Jeremy exclaims

"What? I just needed to talk to her"

"That wasn't freaking talking that was bullying!"

"Whatever she deserved it"

"Katherine that's enough" I say

"What's your problem?"

"I'm sick and tired of you picking on people for nothing"

"Awh Baby don't be like that, let's ditch class and go straight to my place so I can make it up to you" She says seductivly trying to bring me with her by taking hold of my arm.

"No Katherine we're done" I say jerking my arm back

The look of hurt flashes on her face but is soon gone. She walks away with her friends out of the cafeteria clearly no happy with rejection.I look around and spot Elena talking to Mason. He hands her an invitation to his back to school party on Friday and I'm secretly happy that he invited her even if it's probably for the wrong reasons. I see my brother look at Elena in that creepy love way that most guys wear the look when staring at Katherine. Knowing that my brother has feelings for Elena makes my gut feel some kind of way that I can't explain. The bell for the end of lunch comes way to quickly so I get up and head to my locker when taking out my books I hear laughing not to far behind me that sounds very familar

"Stefan that's impossible you can't expect Caroline to come over and play video games" Elena says laughing

"What you play video games with me so why wouldn't Caroline?"

"Because Caroline likes to shop and look pretty and she didn't grow up with a older brother"

"Ah true the influence of the older brother strikes again"

"Ya well if I didn't have a older brother you would be playing your video games alone! Anyway I got to go, History time"

"Goodbye miss Gilbert" My brother says in a fake british accent

"See you later Salvatore" Elena walks away to her class while my brother walks to his class with a ridiculously big grin on his face,

"Why are you so happy lil bro"

"No reasons. Oh Elena is hitching a ride with us after school is that cool?"

"Ya sure. Why is she coming over?"

"What we usualy do, video games, some homework if we have some and she might stay for supper"

"Okay ya that's cool, well is was fun having a full 20 or more word conversation with you and your hero hair but I got to go so i'll met you at the car later" He waves goodbye and I walk away to head in class with the knowledge and hapiness of knowing that I will see her again.

**Author's note**

**Well Hopefully this was long enough for your liking and I did promise this chapter in Damon POV and I didn't want to disappoint anyone. **

**Next Chapter:**

**Elena goes to Stefan's house and there might be some 1 on 1 Delena time happening in the chapter but nothing romantic YET because it's way to early for it now but I'm planning on making their relationship grow a little at the Lockwood's party and more after that. **

**Thank you for reading I appreciate it!**

**-TVDFandom23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; **

**Elena POV**

History was a blast because of the teacher , he's the best teacher at this school he makes history fun unlike our other teacher he was a snooze fest and that's coming from me a.k.a the 'geek' of my grade and I secretly think that would be perfect for my aunt Jenna. I head over to Calculus with Stefan and feel eyes on me, I turn around and find some jocks looking at me and start walking in my direction, I look back at Stefan and gave him the "I'm pretty creeped out so please save me" look, he took my hand and dragged me to calculus and I'm so greatful that he understands me. We get in the class and take a seat at the back,

"Thank Stef, you're pretty much my life saviour"

"Anything for you miss Gilbert"

"How do you always know what I mean just by the way I look at you?"

"Because we have been friends since we started high school and I just know you, my dear friend"

"Well thank god for that because if you didn't understand my looks then I would just look like a idiot"

"You could never look like a idiot" he suddenly says all serious

I ruffle his hair and bump my shoulder into his in a playful way, we talk about some random stuff because that is what we do, we talk and it never gets akward or boring, that is how our friendship teacher walks in so we stop talking and start paying attention. There is 8 minutes left to the class and I can tell Stefan is starting to get bored and wants to leave because he keeps bouncing his leg up and down and its distracting me,

"Will you calm down the class is almost over" I say pointing to his leg for him to stop

"Sorry 'lena I just want to get out of here you know"

"Ya I know but if you keep bouncing that leg you are going to drive me crazy"

He stops bouncing his leg and gives me a apolegetic look. When the final bell indicating that school is over I see Stefan literally bounce out of his chair and out the door, I grab my stuff in a hurry and run after him,

"STEFAN" I yell

He stops speed walking and turns around with a big grin on his face "Why are you such in a hurry?"

"I can't wait to beat you at video games, so the faster we get there the faster I can beat your ass at COD"

"Okay there big boy, I will definetly beat you but if thinking you will win against me helps you sleep at night..."

"Elena" He says in mock hurt putting his hand over his heart "My feelings have been hurt and you are way to sarcastic for my taste, have you been spending time with my brother?"

"I don't know how about you and your hero hair figure it out" I say with a smirk

"Okay that's it! No more spending time with Damon without supervision"

"Haha very funny, now lets go get our stuff so that we don't make your brother wait forever, because we all know you take you sweat time getting ready" I sped off to my locker, put my binders in and grab my coat and join Stefan at his locker as he shuts his door. We head out to Damon's car to see him leaning on it talking to this blonde bimbo in my History class. It shouldn't surprise me because he is known as the school player but I have feelings for the guy so it hurts a little.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Damon says as he motions to the girl to leave.

"Well you know Stefan, he likes to take his time" I say

"You realized that to didn't you! Did you know that Stefan spends atleast 20 minutes on his hair every morning"

I look back at Stefan with a grin "Stefan, I spend less time on my hair, I think you ether need a haircut or you need to stop obsessing on your hair"

"Let's stop talking about my hair and get in the car" he says grabbing the passenger seat handle.

"Dear brother. Shouldn't our guest sit in the front" Damon says with a smirk. Stefan opens the door wider for me,

"Miss Gilbert, your cariage is here" He puts out his hand and I take it letting him guide me in the seat while I laugh at how corny he can be.

**Damon POV**

God my brother is corny. Does he really need to do that fake accent and acting like a idiot? I get in the car watching Elena who is turned around talking to my brother and I get to just admire her beauty, her chestnut waist length hair is perfectly framing her face, her perfect full pink lips that would be perfect to kiss. Her brown eyes that I want them to look at me with so much love- wait love? I can't want that, I'm not a man of love I'm a 'wam-bam thank you m'am' type of turns back around in her seat to be looking out of the windshield,

"Damon do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Elena! Don't he flips shit and starts telling people his car story about how he decides if he wants music or not and I don't want to listen to that story AGAIN" Stefan says

Elena looks back at me "Oh-uh sorry for asking?" she turns back looking at the windshield and starts playing with her sleeve

"You know what. I'm going to make a acception for you since your Gilbert's sister , just no Justin Bieber or crap like that okay"

She looks at me with a dazzling smile, "Thanks Damon"

"Anytime" She turns on the radio and changes it to a reasonable channel that sometime I find myself listening to it in my free time.

"You got good taste Gilbert"

"Yeah well my brother is Jeremy Gilbert the rock fanatic"

We get to the bording house in no time and see my brother dragging Elena inside like if his life depended on it and roll my eyes. Could he get anymore obvious? I'm pretty sure the only person in Mystic Falls that doesn't know he has a crush on Elena is... Elena. I get inside and find my brother sitting on the couch starting his game and frown at not seeing her beside him, I decide to let it go and head to the kitchen. I stop in the doorway to find Elena bent over looking in the fridge for what I'm guessing is some fresh Orange Juice, because we do only buy it for her.

"Well Hello Elena" I draw out

She bumps her head on the fridge and turns around pouting at me which looks extremly cute while she also rubs her now sore head,

"Really? Damon your like a vampire"

"Maybe I am a vampire" I say wagling my eyebrows

"Very funny, you know Stefan told me earlier that you also did this to him this morning"

"Well what can I say, making people jump is my specialty"

She turns back around, closes the fridge door with the OJ in her hand and grabs a cup. Watching her being so familiar and comfortable in my house made me smile a bit. She starts to walk towards me probably leaving the room when she brushes her shoulder against mine, I turn around and find myself watching her leave yet again.

**Author's note**

**So this is chapter 6, not much happened I know and I'm planning on making it all better the next chapters I promise.**

**Next Chapter;**

**The day before the party, Elena goes shopping with her friends. So there will be a full chapter with Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah because I miss them and feel like some girl time is needed So there will be some different POV. Also there will be some texting between Klaus and Damon at the end of the chapter so I will make it in Klaus POV to change it up a bit.**

**Thank you for reading and for the positive reviews, I will try to update today, if I can't then definitely tomorrow:)**

**-TVDFandom23**


End file.
